Sonic the Hedgehog Z: King Arthur Saga
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: King Arthur is revived and unleashed into Sonic's world! Seeking revenge on our blue hero and having kinapted Amy, Sonic and co. must team up with Caliburn and the Knights of the Round Table to save her and stop the Black Knight's plans! Pairing: Sonamy
1. The curropted king returns

A/N: This story takes place three years after Dark Vortex was defeated, two years after the adventure in Clania with Robotboy and the gang (read my story 'Robothedgehog II: Princess Star') and one week after Sonic's adventure in King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table world. Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to Sonic is copyright of Sega/Sonic Team

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The corrupted king returns**

_Station Square Library, 12:02 PM_

The janitor was cleaning up the library as people and mobions were searching for the books they were looking for. As the janitor cleans up a book shelf, a book fell from it.

"Oh my." The janitor said as he picked up the book and then gave a weird look at the cover.

The cover had written in golden medieval letters, 'Sonic and the Black Knight'.

"Odd, I wonder who might have written this book." The janitor said as he opened to read it.

But then something weird happened as he opened it: black smoke came out from it and it started spreading throughout the library. The janitor and everyone else were confused at this when…

"AH!!! A MONSTER!!!" a lady screamed as weird monsters emerged from the smoke.

These monsters where all wearing armours and swords and they started trashing everything in sight as people flee in panic.

"HELP! OPERATOR!!! CALL THE PRESIDENT HURRY!!!" a man shouted in panic at the phone when a fish-one shot an energy blast at the phone, reducing it to bits.

"AAAAAH!!!" the man screamed and ran away.

And then, a dark humanoid figure wearing, black and yellow armour with purple cape streams walked out from the smoke. It was King Arthur, the Black Knight.

"Finally, I am free!" King Arthur said. "That fool of a knight through he had finished me off, but my soul will live on in the depths of the underworld!" He turns to his demonic henchmen. "Spread out and search for Sir Sonic, slaughter him in sight!"

The knights of the underworld nod in agreement and they left the building as they started rampaging through the city, evolving it into chaos.

King Arthur then turned his attention to the janitor who was cowering under a table. The Black Knight grabbed his by the shirt.

"D-don't hurt! Please!" the janitor begged

"Silence!" Arthur roared "You go find the one called Sonic and tell him that King Arthur, the Black Knight has returned for revenge!"

The Black Knight dropped the frightened janitor down as he ran off out the door. Arthur then picks up the book and then he uses his magic to summon his horse, riding it out of through the window, crashing through it's glass and took of into the air.

_Station Square Downtown, 12:03 PM_

A 15-years-old Amy, a 9-years-old Cream and Cheese walk out of the Station Square mall carrying their groceries for lunch as they talk with each other.

Amy had grown a few inches during these years and she is now wearing a cobalt blue tank top and a matching skirt, both with sparkles and blue sneakers with white in front and back.

Cream had also grown a few inches and now she was wearing a dress with orange on her upper body and yellow on her skirt, and she still had the same sneakers she usually wears.

"Well, this should about do it for lunch!" Amy said

"Yeah, I can't wait to make that new dish that they mentioned at the restaurant!" Cream said. "It was so delicious!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said

"You liked it too didn't you Cheese?" Cream asked

"Chao!" Cheese said

"Hopefully this time Sonic won't mess things up like he did last week!" Amy said with a threatening tone

"You are still mad about Sonic forgetting your date?" Cream asked

"Chao chao?" Cheese said

"Oh no, I'm over that, I just don't want him to forget the lunch, that's all." Amy said trying to hide her anger

"If I recall, Sonic said that he was summoned into the world of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and had some adventures there." Cream said. "Is that true?"

"No way! That story is nothing but a lame excuse for forgetting our date!" Amy roared. "I mean, Sonic in the world of King Arthur?! What rubbish!"

"Okay…if you say so…" Cream hesitated

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of their heads**

"AAAAAH!!! MONSTERS!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" A bunch of people screamed in panic and almost ran over the two girls and the chao

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Amy asked

"Um, Amy?" Cream looked at something off screen that made her shake like a leaf

"What?" Amy turned and saw what Cream was looking at "ACK!!! What the heck are those things???"

King Arthur's knights from the underworld were coming toward them, rampaging through the streets, destroying everything in sight.

"What ever they are their coming right for us!" Cream was about to panic

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

Next, they were surrounded by the demonic creatures of the underworld. The two girls knew they had no choice but to fight, so Amy brought out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer, while Cream and Cheese made a fighting pose together.

First the soldier-ones leap toward them with their swords, but they dodge and Amy sends them flying by swinging her hammer on them, while Cream throws Cheese in his Spin Attack form at them. The defeated soldier-ones then disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Next the fish-ones flew toward them while shooting energy blasts at them. Cream flys toward them by flapping her ears like wings and throws Cheese again at them, knocking them all down. Defeated, they disappear in puffs of smoke too.

A giant-one stomps toward Amy with his lance and thrust it toward her, but Amy manage to dodge it, jump and slams her hammer on it's head, knocking it down, as it disappeared in a puff of smoke in defeat.

The battle went on for five minutes until Amy, Cream and Cheese appeared to be quiet tired, from all the fighting.

"Whew, that was tough." Amy said panting.

"Yeah." Cream said panting too.

"Chao." Cheese said also panting.

"But, just who were those monsters and where did they come from?" Cream asked.

"Whoever they were, we managed to teach them a lesson!" Amy said. "Come on, let's pick up the groceries and go to my place."

Meanwhile in the sky, King Arthur on his horse rode above the city but stoped when he looked down and saw the two girls and the chao, but what captured more his attention was Amy.

"Nimue…?" Arthur though. "So, the Lady of the Lake is here as well? I wonder if Merlina and the Knights of the Round Table are here as well? No matter, I shall take her as my prisoner and give me the scabbard, so I can rule again!"

Back on the surface, Amy, Cream and Cheese got up as they started picking up the groceries. Cheese then looked up and saw King Arthur head right for them.

"CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!" Cheese warned.

"Huh?" Amy and Cream looked and saw the Black Knight head right for them.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!" a dark blur passed right over them

When the blur was gone, Cream and Cheese unshielded themselves and noticed that Amy was gone.

"Amy?" Cream looked around

"Chao?" Cheese looked around and saw something that disturbed him. "Chao chao chao!"

"Huh?" Cream looked up and almost screamed in panic. "AMY!"

"AAAH!! HELP!!! HELP ME!!!" Amy was caught in a net of energy beams coming from the Black Knight's dreaded sword, Deathcalibur.

"Hmm, strange…" King Arthur though. "The Lady of the Lake isn't this energetic. No matter, she is my prisoner now!"

King Arthur took off into the skys with Amy screaming for help, while Cream and Cheese watched helplessly.

"Oh no!" Cream whimpered. "Cheese! We have to warn Sonic and the others that Amy's been kidnapped!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

Soon after Cream and Cheese left to find Sonic and the others, the knights from the underworld began spreading out from the city into the suburbs and beyond.

A/N: Uh oh, looks like the Black Knight has returned for revenge and kidnapted Amy, mistaking her for Nimue, the Lady of the Lake! Will Cream and Cheese be able to warn Sonic and the others about the invasion? Will Sonic be able to save Amy? And what about Caliburn, Merlina and the Knights of the Round Table? Find out in the next exciting chapter of the new saga of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please.


	2. The return of Caliburn and Merlina

A/N: Okay guys, forget I mentioned 'Robothedgehog II: Princess Star on the last chapter, I've decided that the these series would be a different timeline compared to the Robothedgehog series, if you know what I mean. Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The return of ****Caliburn and Merlina**

In Tails' workshop, the now 11-years-old, two-tailed fox, now wearing a pilot helmet over his head and a lethal vest, was working on his X Tornado plane, while the now 18-year-old Sonic, with grey sunglasses with green lances over his head and the crystal ring over his right wrist, was taking a nap by the tool locker.

"Just one more bug to iron out and…there! It's done." Tails said as he finished working.

"Cool!" Sonic replied as he woke up. "Let's go out for a flight!"

DING! DONG!

"Someones at the door! Who could it be?" Tails said walking up to the door. "Good day and how may I-" Tails' cheerful look suddenly turns into terror when he sees a bunch of demonic knights at his door.

"Uh, excuse me, I'll be right back." Tails smiled nervously as he closed the door.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Um, Sonic?" Tails called.

"Yeah?" Sonic came over.

Tails opened the door, showing Sonic the uninvited guests. "What the?!?! Underworld knights!?!?!" he said in shock and terror.

Suddenly, Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and dashed back to the workshop as the knights all burst their way into the house.

"You know about those guys?" Tails asked curiously.

"I'll explain later, we have to get rid of them first!" Sonic said as they arrived in the workshop. "Quickly, get in the X-Tornado!"

"Right!" Tails said and did just that.

Soon after, the knights found burst their way into the workshop and attack Sonic and Tails.

"EP! X-Tornado, transformation!" Tails transformed the X-Tornado into the X-Cyclone.

The knights attack them by swinging swords, axes and spears, and shooting their crossbows.

Sonic attacks them with homing attacks and breakdance, fighting combo melee attacks, while Tails fires machine guns from his X-Cyclone at them.

"Tails! Open the hanger door and drive them outside!" Sonic ordered.

"Okay!" Tails said and pushed a button on the remote, opening the hangar door.

Sonic and Tails head outside, but just as they did, there were more knights outside. The duo tries to outrun them all with everything they got, but there were just too many. They were quickly surrounded.

"Aw man, I wished Caliburn was here right now." Sonic frowned.

"Did someone call my name?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Who said that?" Sonic and Tails asked looking around when they saw a girl in a purple robe and a sword next to her on the roof of his house. "Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Caliburn! Merlina!" Sonic greeted with joy. "Boy, am I glad to see you two again!"

"Uhh…" Tails was confused about what was going on. "Sonic?"

"I'll tell you later Tails." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Catch!" Merlina tossed Caliburn and an armour glove to Sonic.

Sonic quickly caught both of them, wears the armour glove over his and holds Caliburn with it. "Ready for this?" Caliburn asked.

"You bet! Let's do this!" Sonic said.

The knights attack Sonic with their weapons. Sonic concentrates his soul energy into Caliburn and…

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

Sonic swung Caliburn, creating a massive slash wave, whish sliced most of the knights as they turned into black smoke. Sonic repeats this until he defeated all of them.

"Well, that's that." Sonic said in victory.

"You can say that again." Caliburn agreed.

"Hey! What's going on here? Who are these two Sonic?" Tails insisted.

"Oh yeah, time for some introductions and explainations." Sonic said.

"Say, aren't you the local blacksmith?" Merlina asked Tails.

"Blacksmith?" Tails asked confused. "No, I'm Tails."

"Oh, my apologies, I mean, you look just like him." Merlina said.

"Tails, that is Merlina the Royal Wizard of Camelot and granddaughter of Merlin." Sonic introduced her to Tails.

"Granddaughter?" Tails asked confused as he came out from the X-Cyclone.

"And I am the sacred sword, Caliburn!" Caliburn introduced himself. "My, you look just like the local blacksmith from back in Camelot, you wouldn't happen to be related to him would you?"

"No, I'm not a blacksmith and nor do I know one, or am related to any at that matter." Tails said.

"He's right, this Tails, he's my best friend and sidekick, and also an excellent mechanic." Sonic introduce him.

"My lord!" Caliburn said. "Say, where are we exactly?"

"Tails' workshop, in the suburbs of Emerald Hill Town." Sonic said.

"And what time of the year are we?" Merlina asked.

"Um, 9 of August, 2009 A. C." Tails said.

"Then that means, we must have travelled out from the story book and ended up in Sonic's world!" Merlina said.

"Uh, yeah, looks like it." Sonic said.

"But, what is going on? And how do you know these two?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Tails, remember when I told Amy about my adventures in King Arthour's storybook world and she didn't believe in me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked. "Wait! You mean?!"

"That's right! I wasn't lying at all!" Sonic said.

"But, how did you two end up here?" Tails asked Merlina and Caliburn.

"We have no clue I'm afraid." Merlina said.

"One minute we were in the castle, the next we ended up in the forest." Caliburn said. "That's when we saw the underworld knights attacking your home."

"Something fishy is going on here." Sonic said. "You don't suppose the Black Knight, the fake King Arthur has suddenly come back from the dead do you?"

"Umm…" Merlina and Caliburn tried to think of the case.

"I mean, he disappeared in a puff of smoke after we defeated him." Sonic said.

"Oh yes, I remember you tell me about that." Tails said.

"There is always the possibility that the King Arthur that my grandfather created might have had a soul that would live on in the underworld." Merlina explained. "He must have somehow managed to escape from it and ended up in this world."

"And in turn, that also must have resulted in people from back in Camelot being pulled into this world too!" Caliburn added.

"Yeah, including you guys too." Sonic said. "If the faux King Arthur is really back, then we might be in trouble if he learns about the Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Merlina and Caliburn asked.

"They are seven mystical precious stones, capable of turning people's thoughts into power and manipulate the fabric of time and space itself." Tails explained. "Once you have all seven of them, they can be used to either create a miracle or total destruction."

"By the gods!" Caliburn exclaimed. "Then we certainly are going to be in trouble if he does so!"

"Yeah, you better believe it!" Sonic said. "Say, if you guys were dragged here, then many the Knights of the Round Table were too!"

"Wait! I just remembered!" Tails said and everyone looks at him. "Sonic, if you really had visited King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table's world, doesn't that mean you…"

"Yes Tails, it's true!" Sonic said, interrupting Tails' question. He didn't wanted anyone treating him like the real King Arthur, since he doesn't like being the leader of a huge kingdom and whatnot.

"Wow…" Tails said. "Well, then I guess we should move on then, before more of those weird creatures show up."

"I shall assist you too, I'm curious about Sonic's world." Merlina said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sonic said holding Caliburn.

"Mister Sonic! MISTER SONIC!" They heard Cream yelling.

"Who was that?" Caliburn asked

"That was Cream, one of our friends." Sonic said.

Sonic, Tails, Caliburn and Merlina went up to see Cream and Cheese who were at the door with agitated looks on their faces.

"MISTER SONIC! AMY HAS…" Cream noticed the sword in Sonic's hand and purple haired. "Oh, uh, who are you?"

"I am the sacred sword Caliburn." Sonic's sword introduced itself.

"And I am Merlina the wizard." The purple haired girl introduced herself.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Cream and this is my friend Cheese." The rabbit introduced hersef and the Chao.

"Chao chao!" Cheese greeted.

"So, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

Later on, Cream explained about the invasion on Station Square and how the strange black knight kidnapped Amy. Sonic was angered with Amy's kidnapping.

"That cheap bastard! He mistook Amy for Nimue!" Sonic growled.

"Nimue?" Cream asked.

"Perhaps it is out turn to explain ourselves." Caliburn said.

Sonic, Tails, Caliburn and Merlina explained to Cream about the sword and the wizard, Sonic's adventure in King Arthur's world and how they ended up in their world.

"Then it's really true!" Cream exclaimed. "Amy though it was all a made up excuse for forgetting their date."

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Um, date?" Caliburn asked.

"Alright then, only one way to go!" Sonic said ignoring Caliburn's question. "Let's go find the Knights of the Round Table and the Chaos Emerlads!"

"Alright!" Everyone except Caliburn said.

"But you haven't answered my question yet Sonic." Caliburn said.

"Um, how about later?" Sonic said, blushing a little.

"Uh, okay I guess." Caliburn said, raising his eyebrow.

Everyone went inside the X-Tornado. Tails was piloting, of course, while Cream and Merlina were in the passenger seats and Sonic was sitting on the nose cone with Caliburn.

"Alright Tails, onward!" Sonic ordered, pointing Caliburn forward.

"Roger! Everyone hold tight, here we gooooooooo!" Tails announced.

Soon after, the X-Tornado took off into the skies, with Caliburn and Merlina screaming at the top of their lungs because of how fast they were going, while Sonic, Tails and Cream were enjoying the ride.

A/N: And so, another great adventure begins! Will Sonic find the Emeralds and the Knights before it's too late? Will Amy ever be rescued? And what about Eggman and his robots? Find out all about it in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please.


End file.
